Smothering Me!
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Lee x Gaara. Sasuke x Naruto. Kakashi x Iruka. YAOI. Rated M for sexy reasons. ξήζσγ
1. Lee and Gaara: Smothering Me!

_**Forgive me. I was bored of Kingdom Hearts one day. –gasp!– This is my first Naruto fic/drabble, whatever. It's not even original; I just thought it was funny. But I apologize if they are too out of character than I hoped.**_

_**Mind you, I imagine their English dub voices when I re-read this. Yeah, yeah, 'ew English dubs suuuck!' Oh. Well. =-=  
**__**I'd rather listen to something than read it.**_

_**OKAY. **_

_**Umm, enjoy~**_

_**YHS  
**__**xDelfin**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So you're coming back with me to my village next week?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Are you sure you won't be neglecting your missions?"

"Not to worry! I have already talked to Guy-sensei about them. I shall do them when I return."

"That's good."Gaara calmly sipped the rest of his soup soundlessly then stood up to replace the gourd on his back. "I should get going. I am meeting Lady Hokage for a final debriefing." Lee smiled up at him. "Have a good day." There was a slight pause before the redhead put his hand on Lee's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"To you as well." And Lee watched as Gaara solemnly walked out of the eating place. When the younger man was completely out of sight… "Can somebody crack a window, because I am suffocating!"Lee emphasised by fanning himself.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, in his usual bored self, from the next table.

"Tell me you did not see that."

The brunet idly picked at his fried fish. "See what, Lee?"

"Gaara!" He pointed his thumb to the doorway. "He is smothering me!"

"Smothering you?" The platoon leader snorted and quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Everywhere I go, there he is! I go out to dinner, who is sitting across from me? Gaara. I go out to do a little grocery shopping, who is holding my bags? Gaara. I am training, who is right there sweating alongside me?

"Guy-sensei."Shikamaru smiled before lifting the cup of rice tea to his lips.

"_And_ Gaara. And at least Guy-sensei respects my personal space. Because if it is not late at night under the covers, when you are working up a sweat and panting like Akamaru, you do not exactly want somebody to be rubbing your shoulders."

Shikamaru laughed and finished his breakfast as Lee did the same, shaking his head down at his plate.

* * *

_**Don't ask me how the two even came together; it just happened. I do think of Lee as Kirk and Gaara as Lulu. And then Shikamaru just felt like a Luke in this scenario. Hehe, I had fun with this. I do also have the following part, shall I post?**_

_**Thank you for reading :]**_

_**Your Humble Servant  
**__**xDelfin**_


	2. Sasuke & Naruto: Give It To Me

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned, straining to reach for the boy. "Come onnn."

"No."

"Please? Come on, give it to me!" He whined out of frustration.

"Shh." He shushed him!

Naruto squirmed around on the couch like an impatient child, while the older boy continued to ignore him. He pouted. "I wanna watch Inuyasha!" 

"Why would you want to watch that _dribble _when there are Death Note reruns on right now? In front of us?" The two were sitting next to each other in their pyjamas, Sasuke extending his left arm as far as he could, keeping the black device well out of Naruto's reach.

"Ugh, because!" Naruto growled. "Sasuke, give me the remote back!"

"No." The other replied firmly.

"That's not fair! I was here first!"

Sasuke turned his head sharply to fix the blond with an even sharper look. "What's not fair is that you reset my alarm so that you _get_ _here_ first. And we have to watch Inuyasha decide between Kikyo and Kagome _every Saturday."_ He turned back to the TV set. "Even though we all know it's Kagome."

"Uwaah! Spoiler alert!" Naruto covered his ears and widened his eyes at the raven.

"You've already seen them!"

"But that's the point of watching a rerun! You experience everything all over again!"

"Uhh nooo. You watch a rerun to look at the details you missed the first time you'd seen it and amount it to the final gist if the story. Chughhhk!" The last bit was Sasuke scoffing. Sort of.

"Whatever, give me the remote!"

"No."

"Now!"

"NO!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared and tackled the older boy to the ground.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Iruka-sensei! I had the remote first. Sasuke took it and now he won't give it back!"

"Now you're telling on me? You are such a _**loser**_!"

"Come on kids, play nicely." Kakashi's voice retained its smooth, detached passiveness all the way from the kitchen.

"UNNNGHH. God, you're heavy!" Naruto was sitting cross-legged on Sasuke's back, the older boy's chest extremely flattened on the floor. "Get OFF!" He grunted trying to suck in a breath.

"And give up being able to pin you down with my awesomeness? Haha! Believe it!" Naruto gleefully flipped the channels in time to watch another Wind Scar in the making. Naruto was so into the fight against Tsubaki he didn't notice the slow smirk creeping onto Sasuke's face.

_**In the kitchen…**_

"Are they still fighting?" Iruka placed a dish of toast in front of Kakashi, hearing the grunts resonating from the living room. "Take it outside!" He threw over his shoulder before sitting down.

The silveret, more or less immersed in his novel, used his free hand to bring the cup of coffee to his lips. "They way they are now, they're more likely to take it upstairs," he said calmly after he swallowed.

"What?" Iruka looked back into the living room. The boys had migrated to the couch, in a tangle of limbs, and much to the brunet's horror, _tongues_. Naruto was propped up against the arm of the couch with Sasuke kneeling over him and fisting at his flimsy, pale blue, pyjamas. The thin black remote was squished beneath Naruto's buttocks making the channels descend into blizzards of non-existent stations.

"Oh God," he groaned. "We're eating over here, you two!" When Iruka received no coherent response, he turned back to Kakashi. "Unbelievable! It's 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Even _we_ aren't that voluptuous."

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, dear." Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

Iruka looked back at the pair with narrowed eyes. "Oh what delicious barbeque pork ramen you've made!" 

"Food?" Naruto turned to the kitchen and tried sniffing the air not smelling like Sasuke. 

"You dope." Sasuke's face fell.

"Not on the couch, you two."

"Well, Kakashi-sensei's _so_ picky about hiscoffee table." Naruto argued.

"I eat cookies off that!"

Sasuke raised an elegant raven eyebrow. "You'd eat cookies off _Iruka-sensei_, what's your point?"

A stale silence filled the downstairs area and Sasuke knew he was victorious.


End file.
